Rival
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: One- Shot :GeCe:. Capitulo 1 ¡REESCRITO! y aparte capitulo dos proximo por peticion


**¡Que Onda!**

**Pues soy yo… Vi que tenía algunos defectos mi primer fic… mi trofeo… mi bandera… okey ya entendieron xD Pues decidí reescribirlo, pero ¡SORPRESA! Como vi que algunos reviews me pedían continuarla ¡DECIDI HACER UN SEGUNDO CAPITULO! O Siii :3**

* * *

**Shake It Up! Le pertenece a Disney**

**La canción **_Rival _**le pertenece a Romeo Santos y/o Mario Domm**

* * *

**Rival**

**Cece POV**

**Un minuto de silencio es lo que estoy pidiendo  
un minuto de tu tiempo no estaría demás…**

Yo estaba llorando, tirada en el piso del baño. Frankie mi actual novio estaba afuera golpeando la puerta para yo abrirle pero como siempre…él estaba borracho.

…**para que hoy te enteres que mi alma ya no está muriendo  
te equivocaste en absoluto no intentes regresar...**

No entendía por qué lloraba por alguien que no valía la pena, no entendía por qué seguía con el…. Bueno porque tal vez tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar si yo lo dejara... tenía miedo de que algo me fuera a pasar ya que el antiguamente me ha amenazado con matarme si lo dejo.

…**Prefiero vivir mil años sin ti, que una eternidad pasándola así…**

Hubo un tiempo en que incluso lo ame pero hoy…. hoy lo odiaba con todo mi ser. Tenía ganas de salir y enfrentarlo pero…. él era un hombre más fuerte que yo y yo… bueno yo estaba sola y si esto seguía así…. era mejor matarse, prefiero mil veces la muerte a seguir con este acto Teatral que presentamos a diario.

…**Fuiste el amor de mi vida...**

-Por favor Cece abre la puerta- me rogo Frankie

-¡No lárgate de aquí no te quiero ver!- dije aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-Por favor Cece yo te amo- imploro frustrado el

…**Y hablándote claro no te voy a mentir ignora hoy mismo lo que pueda sentir…**

Amor…. esa era una palabra ajena a nuestra relación, él me había engañado desde que empezamos nuestra relación, amor…. el ya no entendía aquella palabra amor, amor era querer, proteger, valorar y sobre todo cuidar aquella persona, eso para mí era amar, aquella palabra que jamás en vida eh podido sentir realmente.

-¡Pero yo a ti ya no te amo!- le grite con todo mi odio y rencor que pude encontrar en mi destrozado corazón.

…**esto es una tormenta y continuar**

**Es como ir hundiéndose en el mar**

**Sería un poco absurdo un final fatal…**

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!- dijo mientras golpeaba y jalaba bruscamente la manija de la puerta

…**porque seguirme haciendo daño…**

-¡No!- por que eh de abrirle lo más seguro es que me golpe si abro la puerta o peor aún matarme, aunque esa idea no suena tan mal "_morir_" creo que es mejor que este infierno.

…**Vivir hacia tu lado no es normal  
yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad  
prefiero darme por vencido y terminar... no quiero ser más tu rival…**

-¡Te lo advierto Cecilia Jones si no abres la puerta en este instante la tirare!- me amenazo muy enojado este.

…**han pasado muchos años y yo resistiendo...  
hasta que borre el sabor de la felicidad,  
me fuiste convirtiendo en tu enemigo siendo la culpable.  
Y me perdí en tu laberinto... del que hoy quiero escapar…**

-¡Inténtalo!-nunca debí hacer dicho esto el empezó a jalar la manija con mucha más fuerza y golpear más duro la puerta. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora ¿Qué tal si tira la puerta? Me pregunte mentalmente muy asustada… mejor dicho aterrorizada.

…**Prefiero vivir mil años sin ti, que una eternidad pasándola así.  
Fuiste el amor de mi vida**

**Hablándote claro no te voy a mentir, ignora hoy mismo lo que pueda sentir**…

En un momento de desesperación saque rápido mi teléfono vi mis contactos que me aparecieron, no sabía a quién había elegido solo lo o la llame, al oír el ruido que me decía que habían contestado no deje que me respondieran solo dije:

-No sé a quién le marque pero por favor ayúdame….ayúdame estoy en mi apartamento por favor quien sea ayúdame…- de pronto oí el ruido que indicaba que me habían colgado

…**esto es una tormenta y continuar  
es como ir hundiéndose en el mar  
sería un poco absurdo un final fatal  
porque seguirme haciendo daño…**

Al oír ese ruido supe que era mi fin, a quien había marcado por así decirlo, me dio el avión.

-¡Vamos cariño abre la maldita puerta!, si la abres te prometo que no te hare daño, es más te tengo una sorpresa- me mintió aquel ser asqueroso que se encontraba tan cerca.

-¡No quiero nada de ti solo lárgate!- le grite asustada y con lágrimas en mis ya muy rojos ojos.

…**Vivir hacia tu lado no es normal  
yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad…**

-¡Muy bien te voy a dar solo 3 segundos para que la abras si a la de 3 no abres la tirare a patadas!- me amenazo el

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no tenía suficiente fuerza en las manos pero en la piernas si, temblé de miedo y me aleje de la puerta sabía que si llegaba a 3 estaría muerta

…**prefiero darme por vencido y terminar...  
no quiero ser más tu rival... (X2)…**

-Uno….- comenzó a contar

Empecé a llorar con más intensidad pensando en que se avecinaba lo peor.

…**esto es una tormenta y continuar  
es como ir hundiéndose en el mar  
sería un poco absurdo un final fatal…**

-….dos….-

Me aleje de la puerta sabía que era mi fin. Sabía que la tumbaría, que me tomaría por mi cabello y luego me golpearía hasta el cansancio.

…**porque seguirme haciendo daño  
Vivir hacia tu lado no es normal…**

-….tre….-

Pero el lugar de oír patadas en la puerta, solo oí que algo fuera del baño había caído, me acerque con cuidado a la puerta, puse mi oído en la puerta, y no oí nada, con mucho miedo quite el seguro de la puerta y la fui abriendo con mucho cuidado

…**yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad…**

Al abrirla vi el cuerpo de Frankie tirado en el piso, y al ver hacia arriba pude ver a aquella persona que me había salvado, pude ver a Gunther. Vi a la persona que menos esperaba ver… me encontre con Gunther el chico al cual molestaba e incluso humillaba diariamente fuera y dentro de la escuela.

**Prefiero darme por vencido y terminar...**

Corrí hacia él y lo abrace, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y el, bueno el enredo sus brazos en mi cintura. No podía creer lo que sucedía, jamás ni en mis más hermosos sueños pense abrazar a este chico de hermosos ojos azules y cabello de oro.

…**no quiero ser más tu rival...**

Estuvimos así por un rato hasta que levante la vista y lo mire a los ojos a esos hermosos ojos azules que desde que lo vi me enamore de ellos pero sobre todo de _él_ y le dije:

-Gra...gracias por venir y ayudarme-dije aun con lágrimas en mis ojos

Gunther puso ahora sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me seco las lágrimas, su contacto me provocó un estremecimiento pero sobre todo aquel tacto se sintió con ¿cariño?, ¿acaso el me toco con cariño?

-No me agradezcas, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño… a la persona que más amo - así lentamente su rostro se fue acercando al mio cerrando la distancia que teníamos hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos, en suave pero a pasional beso.

…**no quiero ser más tu rival...**

Él puso sus manos de nuevo en mi cintura y me atrajo más a él, no quería que esto terminara quería que durara para siempre, en mi mente rondaba solo una cosa yo quería Gunther fuera algo más que mi _rival_.

…**no quiero ser más tu rival...**

* * *

**Bueno y este es el fic reescrito… pero no esperen dormidos ya que muy pronto vendrá el final y segundo capítulo de Rival.**

**¡Nos leemos luego!**

Sonic-Rainbow


End file.
